


some absolutely filthy silentshipping

by Kintatsujo



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Art, F/M, testing something out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 03:45:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17113844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kintatsujo/pseuds/Kintatsujo
Summary: what the title says: art of some absolutely filthy silentshipping





	some absolutely filthy silentshipping

**Author's Note:**

> I want to see if using the tumblr hosting code will still work on other sites and I'm using some of my filthiest art to do it (or at least filthiest according to Tumblr, which won't let me unflag it while leaving some much more interesting stuff unflagged)

Serenity always tops.  Originally posted to my Shizukazilla blog.

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: IT WORKS?


End file.
